<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strumming my Pain with his Fingers by okamen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195636">Strumming my Pain with his Fingers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/okamen/pseuds/okamen'>okamen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers, 킬링 스토킹 | Killing Stalking (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Russia, BUT WITH A TWISTTTT, I DEDICATE MY ENTIRE LIFE TO WRITING AND THIS IS WHAT I MAKE, I am revolted, I don’t fucking know anymore, I think you know who’s who, Killing Stalking AU, Lithuania is a pervert, Look I just like writing these two, Multi, Not For The Easily Disgusted, Okay maybe a bit overdramatized, Russia is a pervert, Serial Killer Russia, Stalker, Stalker on Stalker, This is actually Russia’s character Russia, This might stay a oneshot, big what the fuck moment over here, i am disgusted, their characters are so complex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:15:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/okamen/pseuds/okamen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tolys Laurinaitis is an average South Korean resident aside from the fact that he is an immigrant from Lithuania. He served in the military, graduated from college and has a job as a factory worker. He had good friends, a few enemies and even a girlfriend.</p><p>Well, not yet a girlfriend. Enter Natalya Braginsky, a girl who he works with. Ever since he first met her he knew that she was the one. He knows her address, her 2 phone numbers, her birthday, the fact she has a tracking device on her brother's phone, and the password to her shared family apartment.</p><p>And today, February 2nd, he would pay her a visit over vacation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belarus/Lithuania (Hetalia), Lithuania/Russia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strumming my Pain with his Fingers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Here he was, standing at his lover's door, a sticky note in his hand. He looked down to all of the combinations using the numbers '3 7 5 2'</p><p>So many possibilities, he had thought to himself, but today he had it. Shakily, he looked up to the keypad, and again to the apartment, and then back down to the keypad. '3733,' he said out loud, the numbers memorized seemed to be floating away as he put them in, '52'. What seemed to be half an hour went by in a couple of seconds when the keypad made the noise he needed.</p><p> </p><p>"You may now enter." Tolys let out a sigh of relief at it and his hand went to open the door, until the loud barking of a dog came to him. Shit. He turned, scared out of his mind to see an old Korean lady passing him.</p><p>"Oh? Who might you be? Do you know the immigrant children?"</p><p>Think, he said to himself, quickly.</p><p>"I'm Natalya's boyfriend. She wants me to water her flowers while she's gone."</p><p>Good thinking.</p><p>"Oh! Finally she has a boyfriend, I thought she may never get one with that attitude of hers."</p><p>"Ahaha, well she's very charming in her own, special way." Her long black nails, her long soft hair, her complexion, her ice cold expression sending all a shiver down Tolys' spine.</p><p>"Such a sweet boy! Wish you well with her, goodbye!"</p><p>"Bye!"</p><p>She was gone.</p><p> </p><p>His hand, again went to finally open the door. It didn't creak when he stepped inside and removed his shoes, putting them down next to their indoor slippers habitually as he slipped some on. He again knew, that unlike her siblings' rooms, she slept upstairs. He walked up anxiously, and came to the only door down the hallway. He opened it, and saw her oh so familiar room. Her dark magenta futon and the table with her skull shaped candle holder, a photo book filled with pictures of her elder brother sleeping and vulnerable, and he did have to admit he had a nice build. He ran to her closet made from dark black wood and looked through it, running a hand over her various dresses and outfits, even grabbing some to smell.</p><p> </p><p>The sensation given had made his blood drop to the bottom of his body, and he waited on it, going through various drawers and garments, getting to bottoms, and finally relieving himself, seeing it all made the sensational feeling come, and it hit him hard, through stacks of clothing.</p><p> </p><p>For a while, Tolys was just stuck there, dazing off, dreaming about Natalya. She consumed his thoughts and replaced them with her, her, her. He was at cloud nine until a noise filled the empty house. A call of "You may enter" followed by large footsteps</p><p> </p><p>Tolys was fucked.</p><p> </p><p>One of two almost impossible possibilities had played out and that was that Natalya came home early from vacation or that one of her siblings came home. Whatever happened, Tolys was fucked. But he didn't give in just yet.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As. quietly as humanly possible Tolys climbed into the wooden wardrobe, picking up the laid out garments and closing the fancy looking door, and then covering himself with the hanged clothing, and then covering his mouth and holding his breath for minutes at end. He had been found out, he thought, he was totally dead.</p><p> </p><p>And suddenly, throughout the house, a voice called out.</p><p> </p><p>"Tolys," the man dragged out the name in a thick Russian accent. He recognized the way the Russians spoke from his shot experience in Lithuania. "Where are you?" The man's voice was very playful in the way it spoke, his accent making it seem somehow silly, though very serious to Tolys.</p><p> </p><p>He was absolutely terrified. How did this man know his name, and who was the man? Natalya's beloved elder brother? No, it couldn't be. He was definitely Russian, and their family was raised in Belarus. Was it Natalya's older sister, who he had identified as his dear friend Katyusha? No, she had a very feminine voice, and she went missing years ago. Did their family have a stalker? Did he have a stalker? Was it a landlord who was alerted of him who was coincidentally Russian? All of the possibilities were soaring through his mind, giving him intense anxiety, until he needed breath. But the man was getting closer and closer to him every second and if he took a breath in, he may alert the invader.</p><p> </p><p>He heard the man walk in. Tears went to his eyes. It was over, he was done. He should've went to another factory even if the pay was a bit less even minimum wage he shouldn't have never left Lithuania every little action was a mistake. He should have taken the job with-</p><p> </p><p>"Found you"</p><p> </p><p>Tolys screamed, and screamed loud. He was scared, immediately recognizing the man. It was Natalya's dear older brother, who she put a tracker on, her dear older brother who she took pictures of in his sleep. It was her famous Ivan Braginsky. Tolys quickly covered his mouth, tears rolling down his cheeks as Ivan stared him down, a terrifying smile covering his entire face, blue eyes now looking like a deep purple color. As the man looked at him, a deep blush covered his entire face as he reached out to Tolys, the latter backing up as far as he could into the closet, scratching at the sleeves of his skin-tight olive turtleneck. Slowly, his arm went out and grabbed Tolys by the wrist. He gripped his slim wrist tightly, and yanked him out of the closet, Tolys' body banging against the small wood slab in between the double doors of the closet.</p><p> </p><p>"No!" Tolys screamed, trying to wiggle out of his grasp as his head hit the gap. He yelped in pain, as Ivan stopped for a second, and then continued to drag him against the ground. Tolys tried to fight back against him, getting up and grabbing the nearest item to him, but Ivan pulled his hand harder, and eventually through the fight, Ivan takes him by the arm, now holding him with both hands and chucks his thin, muscular body down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>Tolys let out a pitchy scream of pain, his limbs sore and his ears ringing. His hipbone was incredibly damaged, hitting the ground first. Ivan slowly started to walk to Tolys, writhing in pain, and now desperately crawling away and towards the door, but to no avail. Ivan made it down the stairs, and went back, towards the kitchen. If Tolys could go fast enough, he might be able to open the door. He got to the door, and reached up to the silver hand-</p><p> </p><p>BANG</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>“We did it boys, first chapter finished. This took me like a day to write and I made funny memes lol omg what is this fic and why do I want to write more of it HELP HES AT THE DOOR</p><p>-Мирослава”</p><p>I wrote this a couple months back and think of it to this day, I think I want to continue it... Also no I do not know who was at the door.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>